The increasing availability of inexpensive digital integrated circuits is causing a trend toward the use of more and more digital filtering and other types of digital processing. Attempts have been made to realize the relatively complicated telecommunications function using a greater proportion of digital hardware. Historically, digital signal techniques have been used to construct frequency division multiplexed signals where many signals are made to share a common path through the use of single sideband amplitude modulation. In prior art digital systems, the sampling rate required for the highest level of implementation was utilized throughout the system. This meant that the most stringent sampling rate requirements were extended throughout the system even though the balance of the system might not need such a high sampling rate.